don't ever leave me
by roast chicken
Summary: this i a little depressing. i'm sorry if this is rated wrong. hope u like, umm be aware of a little violence nuthin 2 bad


Faith had been living with the gundam pilots for a month now it was good she had been so lonely and all of a sudden there were

Disclaimers: I don't own gundam wing though I wish I did. *Sigh but I do own faith I think so… on with the fic 

Don't ever leave me.

Faith had been living with the gundam pilots for a month now it was good she had been so lonely and all of a sudden there were 5 people who were just like her and actually wanted her company. She knew there were other gundam pilots but she was told to stay away from them they were nothing to do with her. But she had meet duo and they had become very close friends she decided to tell him about phoenix when she had showed him, he had almost fallen over. He then told her that he was a gundam pilot to and that he lived with the 4 others. Duo had taken her to meet the others that's when she had first seen him those blue eyes they were so intense she really felt him looking at her he didn't say much but that's what made her love him he made her feel normal but really she wasn't she was an engineered being she was made to be what she was physically even inside she was the same she was supposed to be strong emotionally but she wasn't she hurt just like everyone else and wasn't capable of holding the feelings that she felt. But heero was just like her he was also programmed well that's how faith saw it but heero wasn't completely engineered he was only mentally and as a solider. Faith was made to be beautiful and as strong as 20 men she was the perfect being with one down side she had a soul. Quatre had asked her to come and live with them she had only accepted because she was lonely but seeing heero like that killed but heero was nice to her which surprised the others he wasn't nice to any one which made her feel good. She had been able to tell him about the being made the way she was without being judged she choose not to tell the others only heero. All the same she was happy. 

One day faith was coming down stairs when she heard something that made her heart sink "I love you" she heard she looked in the living room to see heero and relena "I love you too" heero said 

Faith couldn't watch any more but what faith didn't see was that they were holding scripts relena had decided to be an actress and had landed a job on a soap opera and had asked heero to practice with her he reluctantly agreed.

Then had been practicing when they had heard someone running up the stairs they looked at each other and shrugged with that heero had thrown her out.

Faith ran up stairs and into her room she shuffled around in her draws and found what she was looking for with tears streaming down her face she placed the knife on her wrist and before she cut she said "I love you heero and I'm sorry" 

With that she cut deep into her wrist when she had done it she looked at it "what have I done?"

She got up and ripped the pillowcase of her pillow and wrapped it around her wrist it was bleeding so much it immediately soaked through the cloth she stumbled down the hall. Her vision blurred from losing so much blood. She stumbled down the stairs leaving a trail of blood behind her she fell down the stairs and into the living room to fall on wufei "I did something bad" with that she passed out. Wufei jumped up "EVERY ONE GET IN HERE NOW SOME ONE PHONE AN AMBULANCE!!"

Every one came running into the living room to see wufei trying to wake up faith. Quatre passed out from the sight of all the blood around her, duo rushed to phone an ambulance, trowa tried to wake up quatre and heero went In picked up faith "Duo forget the ambulance we don't have much time wufei get the car started we'll meet you guys there latter come on lets move" 

In the car "faith faith you must wake up don't die faith you can't die you just can't "

They got to the hospital heero ran in come on she's lost a lot of blood and needs help come on help us out here"

'I've never seen yuy so stressed oh my god he loves her I don't know why I didn't see it before but he really cares' wufei thought.

Faith had become the missing link that joined the gundam pilot together, they all loved her and she loved them back. She had bought them all closer together it was very straining on them all to see some one so strong looking so weak. Wufei waited in the waiting room when Heero came and was almost immediately followed by Duo, Trowa and Quatre. They all looked worried. Finally the doctor came in "Are you the boys who bought in that young lady faith" He looked at them and they all nodded "How is she?" Trowa asked

"She has lost a huge amount of blood the next 24 hours are critical"

"But she'll make it right?" Quatre said looking up his face stained with tears

"It really depend on her body I don't want you to get your hopes up she only has a 75% chance of making it thought the night I'm terribly sorry there really is very little we can do" when the doctor finished talking all the gundam pilots looked at the floor you could see very clearly that they were all crying "NO NO NO NOOOO she can't she's stronger than that" said duo and clenched his fists and gritted his teeth 

"Can we go see her?" Wufei asked the doctor

"Yes she's very weak so try not to get her excited follow me please"

They all follow the doctor into a green room it was very quite other than the monitor measuring her heartbeat. And there she was she looked very pale almost transparent. The g-boys all sat round her, Heero took her had and kissed it tears sliding silently down his face. Just as he did this her eyes slowly open reviling her green eyes they no longer shone like they did before the were hollow like there was nothing behind them she was almost lost in darkness. "Heero…" she said weakly 

"I'm here were all here"

She tried to smile but failed slowly silent tears fell from her face "I'm sorry"

They all looked at her. "Don't be sorry you don't have to be sorry it's not your fault" Trowa said reassuringly 

"But it is I did this to me I did it"

"Calm down you need to preserve your strength" Duo smiled stroking her hair

She relaxed and closed her eyes "We should leave these to alone," said wufei wiping his eyes.The others nodded in agreement they each walked over to her and kissed her and left the room leaving Faith and Heero alone. "Why did you do it that's what I keep asking my self just what on earth possessed you to do this I told you I'd always be there for you"

"Heero I'm sorry heero but it was because of you I did it please don't feel guilt but heero you're my weakness you're the reason I get up every day you're the reason I fight I can't bare not having you near me it hurts so much I never felt like this about any one heero I'm in love with you"

Heero sat back in his chair, he was over whelmed by faiths confession "but that still doesn't explain why you did it" he said tone less face blank other than the tear stains from before he did love her but this was a whack in the face for heero it was to much but he had to reassure her of his feelings but he needed to now why she had done what she done.

"I heard you and relena you told her you loved her it almost destroyed me I wasn't thinking rationally"

"Thank you'

"Huh?"

"Thank you for loving me that much, but you see I don't love relena I never have I hate the girl really"

"But I heard you"

"She made me practice her script. Faith I really love you I really do"

"You do oh heero you have no idea how much that means to me"

Although she was still weak she grabbed him and squeezed him tightly and whispered in his ear "don't ever leave me"

Heero looked at her "I won't" and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss

Soooooo wot diya think? um I'm very sorry I can't write I just like to. Thanx 4 reading.


End file.
